Lex Collins
Las Vegas, NV |billed = New York City, NY |music = "Re-Education (Through Labor)" by Rise Against |current_efeds = 5BW |brand = N/A |previous_efeds = EWC Unleashed FTW CWF PCW iiW PW SVW SCW Olympus |alignment = Face |wrestling_style = High Impact Striker |finisher = Wreckage (Fujiwara armbar) Systematic Breakdown 2.0 (charging high knee strike in the corner to a running bulldog.) |manager = N/A |trainer = Ace Steel |debut = January 2009|DOB = December 23rd, 1983 |POB = Athens, Greece|born = Athens, Greece|theme = Re-Education (Through Labor) by Rise Against}} Lex Collins (born Alexandros Jude Collias; December 23, 1983) is a Greek-American professional wrestler and former boxer currently contracted to Five Boroughs Wrestling, based out of New York. He's currently one of several wrestlers sponsored exclusively by Brutal Apparel. Early Life & Pre-Pro Wrestling Collins was born in Athens, Greece while his unwed biological mother was visiting relatives. He was adopted by Clayton and Lori-Ann Clarke of New Orleans, Louisiana. In 2009, he legally changed his name to Lex Collins (an Americanized version of his birth name) and began to take bookings under this name on the professional circuit. Between 2003 and 2009, he had some success on the independent Midwest wrestling scene, working out of Chicago and the surrounding area as Maxwell Murder. Pro Wrestling Career Elite Wrestling Champions (2009-2010) Collins' first experience in a global promotion came when he joined EWC, a move that was arranged by his boxing promoter Barry Goldfarb. Although he struggled with social anxiety, finding it hard to speak while on camera, he enjoyed limited success with the company, going largely undefeated and managing to capture Atrocity Championship (a variation of a hardcore/extreme title), holding it for a little over a month. When EWC closed its doors in April of 2010, Collins returned to Vegas, picking up more fights on the boxing scene. The Circuit (2010-2012) TBA Sex & Violence Wrestling (2012; 2014-2015) 2012 Tenure TBA 2014-2015 TBA Full Throttle Wrestling (2012-2013) TBA Noteable Rivalries: '''Solara Newton, Matt Ford CWF (2012-2013) During a slow start with Full Throttle Wrestling due to their overseas touring schedule, Collins followed the advice of his brother-in-law Jackson and signed on with the Championship Wrestling Federation based out of Texas. The controversial company proved to be full of far too much political backbiting and drama. After defeating Jackson and earning himself a shot at the United States Championship that Jackson had already held for the better part of his tenure, Collins decided to part ways with the company after very openly criticizing their practices with objectifying women in 'naked aggression' matches. This led to a very vicious backlash over social media and to Collins being blacklisted by the company. PCW (2013-2014) TBA '''Noteable Rivalries: '''Max Sato iiW (2014) Following the collapse of PCW, Lex found himself being invited to the relaunch of Innovative Independent Wrestling based out of Albuquerque, New Mexico. He made his debut with the company by appearing as a mystery opponent for fan favorite Brytain Rollins. He defeated her as well as Dexter Jacobs and Tabula Rasa in very high rated matches to earn himself a shot at their International Heavyweight Championship at their first iPPV event called Blood & Sand. While Brytain Rollins and her husband Syn were in the match, along with Dexter Jacobs, it was Collins who pulled off the upset, winning the coveted title to become their first holder since the relaunch. He continued to battle back and forth with Rollins and Syn until being booked into his first defense where he lost to Syn. Unfortunately the company closed its doors before he could cash in for a rematch. '''Noteable Rivalries: '''Brytain Rollins, Syn Phoenix Wrestling (2014-2015) Following the closure of iiW in October of 2014, Collins immediately signed with Phoenix Wrestling. His first televised match with the company was a main event tag pairing with then-champion Aurora against Chris Shields and Ashlyn Deluca. The pair were victorious and Collins was entered in the yearly Pentagram match as a final competitor, a move that sparked the anger of Shields. Earning a shot against Aurora for the title she had a stranglehold on didn't prove successful, but he was definitely making waves with the company until its abrupt closure in April of 2015. '''Noteable Rivalries: '''Chris Shields, Aurora Sin City Wrestling (2015-2016) Collins moved on to Sin City when PW closed its doors, following former iiW talents Tabula Rasa, Dexter Jacobs and The Knights of Anarchy (Larry Gowan and Chauncy Nottingham). His first appearance was at the Cancun Clash Pay-Per-View event in March of 2015. He held gold briefly following a controversial match that saw former Vegas Champion V distracted by returning legend Sandy Makel and a subsequent attack on Shane Sanders at ringside. Collins went on to defend the belt against Makel, losing in the process. During this time, his personal life was rocky as well but when his divorce became final and he was free to openly date Claire Foxe, his outlook seemed to improve considerably. Prior to requesting his release in May, Collins had beaten almost everyone in the company and had held the Vegas Championship for more than six months, having won it back from Sandy Makel in a match that was widely considered one of the best of the year. During a controversial Wildcard match, Collins lost the belt to Tarja Harrison, one half of then tag team champions, The Four Kings. Disrespected by his opponent and annoyed by the abrupt booking with absolutely no build, Collins chose to part ways with the company. '''Noteable Rivalries: V, Sandy Makel, Tabula Rasa Olympus (2016) TBA Noteable Rivalries: '''Mark Force, Gavin Pope Shoot Society (2017) TBA '''Noteable Rivalries: '''Nick Sanderson World Wrestling Headquarters (2017-2018) TBA '''Noteable Rivalries: '''Alex Jones, Finn Whelan Personal Life On June 7, 2012, Collins married his high school sweetheart Hannah Donimari in Las Vegas. They have a daughter, Allegra Rhiannon (born February 20, 2014). The couple were separated in May of 2015 and divorce was finalized on July 8, 2015. On July 23, 2015, Collins was chosen for sponsorship by Brutal Apparel combat clothing, a company owned by fellow SCW wrestler Rex Evans. On March 19, 2016, Collins married fellow wrestler Claire Eloise Fox in Cancun. In January of 2017, the couple separated and quietly divorced by the end of June 2017. Collins began dating Jana Rikar, the former owner and comptroller of Defiant Wrestling Federation, soon after and the couple married on New Years Eve, 2017 in a private ceremony in Las Vegas. In March of 2018, Collins reconciled with his ex-wife Hannah and regained joint custody of his daughter. During this time, the couple rekindled their relationship, leading to the dissolution of his marriage to Jana. Lex and Hannah eventually remarried and welcomed a second daughter Freddie Victoria on February 10, 2019. In Wrestling * '''Finishers ** WRECKAGE (Fujiwara armbar) WINDY CITY WRECKAGE ** SYSTEMATIC BREAKDOWN 2.0 (charging high knee strike in the corner to a running bulldog) ** BRICKS (hard right hook, has been known to KO opponents with this) * Signature Moves ** MIND KILLER (side slam backbreaker) ** 15 MINUTES (reverse Russian leg sweep) ** WRONG WAY KID (Rocker Dropper) ** INDESTRUCTIBLE (Diving DDT) * Basic Move Set ** various punches (including but not limited to: European uppercut, rabbit punches, hooks and jabs) ** backspin DDT ** stomach breaker ** drop toehold ** running neckbreaker ** snap/scoop powerslam ** leaping swinging DDT ** springboard knee strike ** moonsault bodyblock from the second turnbuckle ** ground game MMA-style submissions (including but not limited to: figure four necklock, kimura, anaconda vise, bow & arrow, all armbars, STF) Championships & Accomplishments EWC * EWC Atrocity Title (1x) [held from 1'2/15/2009 to 01/19/2010'] CWF * CWF Male Rookie Of The Year 2012 Full Throttle Wrestling * FTW Rising Star 2012 * FTW Face Of The Year 2013 * FTW Storyteller Of The Year 2013 PCW * PCW Heavyweight Champion (1x) [held from 11/16/2013 to 05/18/2014] iiW * iiW International Heavyweight Champion (1x) [held from 07/26/2014 to 10/11/2014] SVW * SVW Defiance Champion (1x) [held from 07/13/2015 to 11/29/2015] SCW * SCW Vegas Champion (2x) [held from 07/12/2015 to 08/30/2015 and 10/25/2015 to 05/05/2016] Olympus * Zeus Champion [held from 09/23/2016 to 10/31/2016] Shoot Society * Shoot Society Champion [held from 08/08/2017 to 09/03/2017] World Wrestling Headquarters * World Heavyweight Championship [held from 10/22/2017 to 02/25/2018] Riot Star Wrestling * Legacy Championship [held from 09/19/2018 to 01/27/2019] * Anarchy Championship [held from 10/28/2018 to 03/07/2019] Trinity Wrestling * World Championship [held from 09/10/2019 to 10/15/2019] Five Boroughs Wrestling * World Championship [held from 10/27/2019 to present] Category:Sin City Wrestling